OTP - One True Pairing (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: (Chapter 1) is UP!/Your OTP, your pairing, your shipping, your couple, are they really real or just story-line?/"Who is the true couple?"/OT12/Official pair. Crack pair./KAISOO/YAOI!/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. Teaser

.

**OTP****  
><strong>(One True Pairing)<strong>**

_**Who's the true couple?**_

KPOP tanpa OTP, bagai kue tanpa krim. Lezat, namun kurang lengkap. Member idol yang innocent dijodohkan di sana-sini dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenal (maupun tidak), oleh agensi maupun fans.

Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya di balik 'perjodohan' itu, hanya para OTP sendiri yang tahu. Real atau tidak real, sepenuhnya adalah opini orang lain. Para OTP hanya melakukan tugas mereka, berperan dengan baik demi menjaga senyuman fans.

Cerita ini fiksi, karena ini fanfiction. Dan kisah ini mengenai OTP yang tidak lagi asing di telinga. Official pair dan crack pair.

Berawal dari sebuah pernyataan...

_**"...KaiSoo itu REAL!"**_

...ingatan mengenai hari-hari yang telah terlewati pun kembali berputar.

Kebersamaan. Canda tawa. Obrolan akrab. Rasa khawatir. Kemarahan. Kesedihan. Putus asa. Patah hati. Dan yang paling parah adalah, CINTA.

.

.

.

_"Maafkan aku, Hyung."_ –Kai–

_"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Jongin? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau jahat, kau benar-benar jahat!"_ –Kyungsoo–

_"YA, OH SEHUN! Keluar dan selesaikan masalah ini!"_ –Luhan–

_"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Ini terlalu menyedihkan untukku."_ –Sehun–

_"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Meski dia brengsek. Tapi aku mencintainya dan aku tahu, di hatinya hanya ada aku."_ –Baekhyun–

_"Cinta tak harus memiliki, lakukan saja seperti apa yang perusahaan katakan. Lagipula, kalian sudah menjadi OTP 'kan? Tak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan."_ –Luhan–

_"Pilih Kyungsoo atau karirmu?"_ –Suho–

_"Butuh bantuan untuk memberitahu si 'Burung Hantu'?"_ –Taemin–

_"Aku muak."_ –Sehun–

_"Berhenti mendekati Kyungsoo Hyung atau kau akan menyesal!"_ –Kai–

_"Aku...dia...itu...ngngng..."_ –Kyungsoo–  
><em>"Aku tidak tanya apa kau menyukainya atau tidak. Aku hanya tanya kenapa kau selalu membuat ChanSoo momen."<em> –Kai–

_"EXO akan berakhir kalau ini terus berlanjut."_ –Xiumin–

_"Ha? Taeyeon Noona hamil? Dengan siapa? Hoax darimana itu?"_ –Kyungsoo–  
><em>"Dari netizen. Dengan Baekhyun."<em> –Chen–  
><em>"Eii, mustahil. Yang ada juga Baekhyun yang akan dihamili Taeyeon Noona."<em> –Kyungsoo–  
><em>"HAHAHA! Benar juga!" <em>–Chen–

.

.

.

Title: OTP (One True Pairing)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: Just fiction, no bash, no flame, no copycat. DLDR! Let's be a good reader and good shipper. Yehet!

**See you in chapter 1**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>I am back! XD ada yg kangen sama Mykachu? Ada? Ada? Enggak? #pundung<br>Baru juga nongol langsung pengen bilang kalo ke depannya mau semi hiatus ._. mian~  
>Tapi ga sepenuhnya hiatus sih, cuma mem-pending beberapa judul yg lalu (perasaan udah dipending juga #plak) dan hanya bisa fokus ke satu judul (kayaknya judul <em>OTP<em> ini)  
>Suatu hari nanti (bahasanyaaa -_-) akan ada waktunya judul-judul yg lalu itu update :3 meski ya ituuu, lama :v #ditabok<p>

Sekali lagi ... Jeoseonghamnida ._. I am so sorry, Reader-nim ._. *deep bow*

* * *

><p>Teaser sudah selesai \^o^ *tebar confetti*

Berawal dari delusi gaje di BBM sama author Y, akhirnya keterusan bikin epep LOL. **Jangan percaya apapun di epep ini**, karena ini cuma fan**FICTION**. Semua kebetulan dan kesamaan kejadian itu murni **disengaja** XD

Anyway, mian kalo ini cuma teaser *bow* awalnya pengen langsung masuk ke chapter 1, tapi terus mikir "Liat pendapat reader dulu bagus kali ya". Karena, yahh...crack pair di sana-sini.

Lalu, inilah akhirnya ^^ kalo epep ini direspon bagus, akan dipost chapter 1. Tapi kalau sebaliknya ... saya hanya bisa #pundung ._.

Akhir kata, **review**?

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	2. Chapter 1

Title: OTP - One True Pairing

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper. Yehet!

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**OTP****  
><strong>

**(Chapter 1)**

.

.

.

Brak! Mendadak pintu kamar dibuka dari dalam, mengagetkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan ruangan pribadi Baekhyun tersebut. Chanyeol, yang barusan membuka pintu, dalam sekejab merubah ekspresinya – yang tadinya nampak marah, berganti menjadi keheranan dengan kening mengerut – melihat Kai serta Kyungsoo yang bergeming di hadapannya, terlebih saat sepasang mata lebar itu menemukan tangan keduanya yang ternyata tengah saling bertautan.

Hening sejenak.

"Sedang apa kalian?" suara bass Chanyeol keluar, menyadarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama tertegun kaku. Terlebih Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu langsung tersentak seperti orang tersengat listrik ribuan volt begitu mendengar teguran Chanyeol, apalagi ketika sadar jika tangannya masih berada di dalam genggaman tangan besar Kai.

Dengan panik Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan kesepuluh jarinya, namun Kai yang menyadari gerakan Hyung-nya malah semakin mempererat remasan tangannya dan bahkan menarik si pemilik jari itu hingga tubuh mungil tersebut terjerembab menabrak permukaan dadanya. Mata Kyungsoo membola. Terlambat untuk berontak, dia sudah terjebak di dalam kungkungan pelukan Kai.

Sepasang mata Chanyeol mendelik dengan sinarnya yang menguar tajam melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Ditanya dan bukannya menjawab, tapi malah berpelukan. Apa maksud mereka?

"Apa yang ka-"

"Mulai hari ini..." Kai menyela kalimat Chanyeol. Sepasang iris kelamnya menatap lurus manik lebar Hyung-nya dengan sorot yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak kaku dan keras, kedua alis tebalnya bertaut dengan mata memicing tajam, ditambah lagi nada suara datar yang dipenuhi oleh tekanan serta penegasan, Kai seperti orang yang sedang memberikan sebuah pernyataan tanpa mau menerima bantahan.

"...aku dan Kyungsoo Hyung resmi berpacaran," lanjut Kai, membuat alis Chanyeol mengerut tidak mengerti, pun dengan Kyungsoo yang juga membeku dengan mata makin membulat di pelukannya.

_Apa maksudmu, Jongin?_

"Mulai sekarang, KaiSoo tidak hanya sebatas fan service ataupun bromance. Kami berpacaran dan akan kami tunjukkan kalau KaiSoo itu REAL!" tegas Kai.

Chanyeol kembali membelalakkan mata, tak hanya merasa bingung tapi juga terkejut. "Huh?" cetusnya dengan wajah cengo.

"Apa? Apa yang real?" terdengar suara Baekhyun dari arah belakang punggung Chanyeol, disusul oleh terlihatnya sosok tinggi menjulang Sehun yang hanya memberikan ekspresi datar seperti ukiran wajah patung es di sebelahnya.

Kai tidak menjawab dan memang dia tidak punya niat untuk mengulangi lagi kata-katanya. Satu kali bicara dengan penuh ketegasan (dan intimidasi), sudah lebih dari cukup untuk namja jangkung berkulit tan eksotik itu. Kai diam, hanya berdiri dengan kedua lengan yang bergerak mempererat pelukannya ketika dia merasa tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya tersebut bergetar pelan.

_Maafkan aku, Hyung..._

Kyungsoo mencengkeram kuat baju Kai, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu, menyembunyikan genangan air bening yang mengintip di kedua matanya sekaligus suara napas yang lambat-laun berubah menjadi isakan samar.

_Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Jongin? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau jahat, kau benar-benar jahat!_

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

"Handuk? Pakaian ganti? Sepatu?" Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama barang yang muncul di dalam benaknya dengan mata mengawasi Kai yang sedang sibuk memasukkan benda-benda tersebut ke dalam tas ranselnya. Namja tan itu akan pergi ke perusahaan untuk latihan dance dan mendadak dia memanggil Hyung kesayangannya sekaligus Hyung yang paling dapat dia andalkan, Kyungsoo, untuk membantunya berkemas. Karena sejujurnya, Kai terkadang bisa lupa membawa suatu barang penting sehingga membuatnya harus kembali ke dorm untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Ah, siapa bilang lupa itu identik dengan Lay di saat semua manusia punya kesempatan untuk khilaf seperti ini?

"Yosh, sudah semua!" ucap Kai sambil menutup resleuting tasnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Botol minummu?" tegur Kyungsoo dengan dagu mengarah pada botol ukuran sedang berisi air mineral di sebelah kaki Dongsaeng-nya.

"Ah, iya," desis Kai sambil kembali membuka tas untuk memasukkan cadangan ion tubuhnya ketika nanti berkeringat karena menari berjam-jam.

"Jangan lupa membawa topi juga, kau tidak mungkin memakai topi yang basah keringat terus-menerus. Itu bisa membuat kepalamu gatal," tegur Kyungsoo dibalas senyuman oleh adiknya.

"Ne," jawab namja jangkung berambut pirang tersebut sembari berdiri dan mengambil topi yang dia letakkan di nakas di samping ranjang. "Aku tidak salah minta bantuanmu, Hyung. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu bolak-balik ke dorm lagi kali ini."

Kyungsoo balik tersenyum. "Lain kali buatlah daftar barang dan ceklis setiap kali kau mau keluar."

"Tidak perlu." Kai mengibaskan tangan cuek. "Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak mau disebut menjadi kembaran Lay Hyung. Lagipula, aku masih punya Hyung yang bisa mengingatkanku tentang banyak hal." Lalu dia tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa juga.

"Kau pikir aku ini Ibumu, huh?" gurau namja mungil bermata bulat tersebut.

Brak! Suara bantingan keras pintu menghentikan tawa Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam sekejab. Keduanya saling berpandangan sampai kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Kai keluar satu langkah dari dalam kamarnya sementara Kyungsoo hanya melongokkan kepalanya. Ternyata suara bantingan barusan tidak hanya menarik perhatian Kai dan Kyungsoo, terbukti dari munculnya sosok Lay, Tao juga Xiumin yang kompak memberikan tatapan mata tidak mengerti di ekspresi keheranan mereka, sama seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Mwoya?" tanya Lay entah pada siapa.

"YA, OH SEHUN!" terdengar sebuah suara melengking penuh kemarahan. Suara Luhan.

Namja bertubuh ramping dengan wajah cantik menyamai yeoja itu berjalan dengan langkah menghentak-hentak menuju kamar Sehun yang tertutup rapat. Dia mencoba untuk memutar knop pintu sang Maknae. Terkunci. Membuat rahang Luhan mengeras dan amarahnya naik mencapai ubun-ubun. Dor! Dor! Dor! Dengan kasar dipukulnya daun pintu tak bersalah tersebut.

"YA, keluar kau! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah hanya kau yang dirugikan! Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya!? YA, OH SEHUN! Keluar dan selesaikan masalah ini!" emosi Luhan tak dapat lagi dibendung. Dia bahkan menendang pintu kamar Sehun dengan murka.

Melihat aura yang tidak terlalu baik, bergegas Xiumin, Lay, dan Kai beranjak mendekati Luhan. Sedangkan Tao dan Kyungsoo bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, bahkan Tao mulai meraih baju Kyungsoo dengan air bening menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" tegur Xiumin memperdengarkan suaranya yang adem dan bijak. Lebih dulu dia meraih tubuh Luhan yang memanas dan mencoba untuk menjauhkannya dari kamar Maknae.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar aku buat perhitungan dengan dia!" berontak Luhan sambil berusaha untuk kembali mengamuk pintu kamar Sehun, namun Lay dan Kai lebih cepat menahan gerakannya. Bersama dengan Xiumin, kedua namja itu memaksa salah satu dari 'primadona EXO' tersebut untuk mundur dan mendudukkannya dengan paksa di sofa ruang tengah.

Napas Luhan nampak tersengal, keluar-masuk diafragma paru-parunya dengan cepat dan berat. Sepasang mata indah yang selalu disebut-sebut mirip mata rusa itu kini tengah berkilat tajam seperti pedang memantulkan cahaya. Rahangnya mengeras tegas dengan mulut terkatup rapat, membuat wajahnya yang cantik berubah menyeramkan. Terlebih kedua tangannya terlihat mengepal kuat seolah meminta tumbal sansak tinju guna melepaskan seluruh emosinya. Entah apa yang membuat namja yang biasanya riang dan berkepala dingin itu bisa menjadi demikian marah. Sehun? Tidak mungkin. Kalau cuma karena tingkah menyebalkan Sehun, tidak mungkin Luhan akan semarah ini.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah pada Se..." pertanyaan Xiumin tidak selesai karena mendadak Luhan berdiri dan beranjak pergi tanpa kata-kata.

"YA, Xi Luhan!" tegur Xiumin.

Brak! Luhan masuk ke kamar Xiumin dan membanting pintu, membuat si empunya ruangan berdecak keras, sedangkan Kai dan Lay hanya dapat terdiam melihatnya.

"Masalah apa _lagi_ ini? Sial!" dengus Xiumin lantas melangkahkan kaki menyusul sahabatnya masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Kai dan Lay yang hanya bisa saling berpandangan mata tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" terdengar suara Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh dan menemukan sosok mungil Hyung-nya itu sedang berdiri dengan wajah khawatir, di belakangnya ada Tao yang terisak pelan dengan sebelah tangan berada di bahu Kyungsoo mencari tempat pegangan.

Lay membuang napas panjang. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dia merengkuh tubuh tinggi Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana, gwaenchana," bisik Lay menghibur sambil mengusap-usap punggung bayi besar itu. Tao memeluk erat Gege-nya, menangkupkan wajah menangisnya di pundak Lay dengan bibir menggumamkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Cina. Entah apa yang dia ucapkan, namun agaknya namja bermata panda tersebut hanya sedang menuturkan kecemasan hatinya tentang sikap teman-temannya barusan. Terbukti dari Lay yang terus-menerus mengangguk dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku bawa anak ini ke kamar dulu," ujar Lay pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Namja Cina tersebut kemudian menuntun Tao yang masih sesenggukan untuk berjalan ke kamarnya, memberinya kebebasan melanjutkan tangis dengan lebih leluasa.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya yang dibalas gelengan lesu oleh adiknya.

"Molla, Hyung. Sepertinya, ini ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan," desis Kai tidak yakin. Kyungsoo membuang napas dengan berat.

"_Lagi_?" bisiknya pahit.

"Akan aku tanyakan pada Sehun." Kai beranjak, namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Kyungsoo yang memegang lengannya dengan cepat.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau biarkan Sehun sendiri dulu? Dia pasti sedang butuh waktu berpikir sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Memikirkan apa?" balas Kai. "Dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak perintah perusahaan, jadi dia perlu berpikir apa-apa," tandasnya dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Kai berjalan memasuki kamar, lalu kembali keluar dengan tangan membawa kunci. Namja tinggi tersebut melangkahkan kaki mendekati kamar Sehun, membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dia bawa dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kai yang selalu menemani dan menenangkan Sehun setiap kali Maknae itu marah dan mengamuk, makanya dia sampai harus membuat kunci cadangan supaya bisa menjebol kamar Sehun jika aksi mengurung dirinya sudah dimulai seperti ini. Sementara Kai berada di dalam kamar Sehun dan entah sedang melakukan apa – entah bicara atau mungkin berkelahi – Kyungsoo hanya dapat memandang daun pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan mata menyorot cemas.

Tap, tap, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kyungsoo menoleh dan langsung memasang ekspresi datar begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho singkat.

"Anniyo." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Sehun sedang marah," imbuhnya.

Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lantas berbalik begitu saja tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dalam diam.

**-o0o-**

Klik, pintu kamar terbuka. Kyungsoo langsung melompat bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dan menyambut kedatangan Kai dengan mata bulat menyorot was-was. Entah kenapa, dalam hati Kai tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi khawatir Hyung-nya yang menurutnya sangat imut tersebut.

"Wae, Hyung?" tanya sang visual pura-pura tidak tahu alasan Kyungsoo nampak begitu cemas.

"Sehun bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan Hyung begitu marah padanya?" buru Kyungsoo beruntun, membuat Kai sedikit kewalahan hendak memberikan jawaban.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Pada akhirnya namja tersebut memutuskan untuk memberikan kalimat kesimpulan saja, meski sebenarnya itu malah berkesan ambigu dan membuat Kyungsoo makin penasaran.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Mereka bertengkar, Jongin-ah!" namja mungil bermata owl itu ngotot. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Beritahu aku!" desaknya sambil memegang erat pakaian Kai, menghalangi lead dancer EXO tersebut dari kegiatannya memakai jaket.

"Perusahaan menyuruh mereka untuk membuat momen HunHan lebih banyak," ujar Kai menyerah pada kekeras-kepalaan Hyung-nya.

"Lalu?" desis Kyungsoo masih belum melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Lalu apanya? Tentu saja Sehun kesal. Kau tahu sendiri kalau hubungan Sehun dan Luhan Hyung aslinya tidak sedekat itu 'kan, Hyung? Mereka bahkan bisa cekcok hanya karena hal kecil. Sehun marah-marah dan sepertinya Luhan Hyung tersinggung karena anak itu bersikap seolah hanya dia yang dirugikan di sini." Mata kelam Kai menerawang, mengingat lagi percakapannya dengan si Maknae barusan.

**. . .**

_"Ya, apa yang terjadi lagi kali ini? Kenapa kau bersikap kekanakan?" tanya Kai to the point begitu dia sudah menutup pintu kamar Sehun. Dijatuhkannya tatapan tenang pada sesosok namja jangkung berkulit pucat yang duduk melipat kaki di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada kerangka tempat tidur._

_Sehun diam, hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan sorot mata yang sukar diartikan. Ada kilat marah di sana, sekaligus kecewa dan sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu. Selagi Maknae berdiam diri, Kai juga mencoba bersabar untuk menahan diri. Namun di menit berikutnya Sehun masih membisu, membuat Kai mulai tidak sabaran._

_"Ya, Oh Se-"_

_"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU...!" suara Sehun menggelegar. Kepalanya menoleh pada Kai dengan mata menyorot nyalang. "...atau 'ku pukul kau," geramnya kemudian dengan napas yang keluar-masuk penuh tekanan. _

_Sehun tidak main-main. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Melihat itu, Kai hanya dapat memberikan tatapan tenang yang menyejukkan. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi Sehun yang dikuasai oleh amarah dan selalu berpikiran pendek, membuatnya terbiasa untuk menahan diri dan berpikir lebih dingin._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Kai masih tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, pun dengan nada suaranya._

_"Bukan urusanmu," ketus Sehun sambil membuang muka dan kembali memandang ke depan penuh emosi._

_Kai menghela napas. Dia mengacak rambutnya sebentar lalu bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah temannya. Agak lama kedua namja yang merupakan pentolan dance di tim EXO-K tersebut saling diam. Sehun yang menutup rapat mulutnya dengan isi pikiran entah kemana, sementara Kai yang memilih untuk tidak membuka suara dan membiarkan keheningan menenangkan sedikit makhluk berdarah panas di sampingnya._

_"CEO menyuruhku untuk membuat momen HunHan lebih banyak," desis Sehun pada akhirnya, membuka mulut tanpa ada yang memintanya, menandakan jika lahar panas di dalam dadanya sudah sedikit mendingin._

_"Lagi?" komentar Kai, sama sekali tidak merasa heran. Sudah bukan rahasia umum di agensinya jika ada perintah untuk membuat momen couple, terlebih kalau itu langsung diberikan oleh CEO. Alih-alih sebagai fan service, agensi selalu menggunakan magnet couple moment untuk menambah jumlah fandom dan fans serta meningkatkan euforia yang pastinya akan sangat menguntungkan sistem marketing perusahaan. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan para artis mereka maupun tanpa menanyakan pendapat terlebih dulu, dengan seenaknya agensi memberi instruksi untuk ini dan itu. Beberapa memang tidak ambil pusing dan menyanggupinya begitu saja, meski tetap saja sisanya merasa keberatan. Seperti Sehun._

_"Aku muak," geram Sehun dengan nada suara bergetar, kedua tangannya kembali mengepal keras._

_"Muak pun tak akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan," ujar Kai. "Kecuali kalau kau mau ditendang dari tim ini." Namja tan itu menoleh memandang teman dekat yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri tersebut. Sehun langsung mengedipkan mata meragu yang kemudian berakhir dengan memutar bola mata ke arah bawah._

_"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik selama ini," desis Kai. "Dan jangan berpikir hanya kau yang berhak marah. Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Luhan Hyung. Dia sama sepertimu, sudah menahan diri sampai seperti ini. Jangan egois, bukan kau satu-satunya yang dimanfaatkan perusahaan di sini," nasihatnya dengan menggunakan nada suara yang paling tenang dan rendah. Untuk sesaat dia diam, pun dengan Sehun yang juga membisu seolah sedang memikirkan semua kalimatnya dan mencari kebenaran di sana. Keheningan kembali menguasai jeda kedua Maknae line itu, hingga kemudian terdengar Sehun yang menghela napas panjang seolah tengah membuang sebagian hawa panas hatinya keluar dari tubuhnya._

_"Minta maaflah pada Luhan Hyung," tutup Kai. Perlahan Sehun mengangguk._

_"Ne," bisik bibir tipis tersebut lirih. "Aku mau membuat momen..." imbuhnya kemudian. "...tapi dengan Baekhyun Hyung."_

_"Kau masih memikirkannya?" nada bicara Kai berubah ketus seketika. Sehun memutar mata dengan lesu._

_"Ya, Oh Sehun!" Kai mulai mengintimidasi. "Berhentilah berharap pada Baekhyun Hyung. Dia tidak mungkin berbalik menyukaimu, dia sudah punya Chanyeol Hyung. Dia hanya menganggapmu sebatas Dongsaeng dan jangan berharap lebih dari itu!"_

_"Hati seseorang bisa berubah," desis Sehun, membantah perkataan Kai dengan nada rendah._

_"Memang! Tapi tidak untuk Byun Baekhyun!" tegas Kai. _

_"Kalau memang hatinya bisa berubah semudah itu, bukankah seharusnya dia sekarang sudah bersama denganmu dan menjadi pacarmu? Kau lebih memanjakan dia dan mengutamakan dia dari siapapun, kau bahkan lebih protektif padanya daripada Chanyeol Hyung. Kalau memang dia berniat untuk menerima cintamu, seharusnya dia sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol Hyung sejak dulu dan memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi apa buktinya? Dia masih bersama dengan Park Chanyeol dan bahkan momen ChanBaek semakin banyak, apalagi setelah kasusnya dengan Taeyeon Noona." Kai mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dengusan napas keras, sementara Sehun hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mendapat omelan panjang seperti itu._

_"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku," bisik Sehun lemah. Tubuhnya yang tegap dengan bahu kokoh dan perawakan model yang banyak dielu-elukan oleh semua fan girl dari berbagai penjuru dunia, dalam satu detikan mata berubah menjadi serapuh patung pasir. Dia bahkan juga menatap hampa pada lantai di bawah kakinya tanpa ingat sama sekali dengan image keren penuh feromon yang selalu dia pertahankan di hadapan fans. Melas, namja yang sekarang sedang mengeluh dan dimarahi oleh Kai itu bukanlah Sehun sang Maknae on top EXO, melainkan Oh Sehun – seorang remaja beranjak dewasa yang sedang galau karena sepotong kata berbunyi 'cinta'._

_"Aku mengerti perasaanmu..." desis Kai tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh untuk memandang wajah tampan di sebelahnya yang terlihat separuh mengkhawatirkannya dan separuh menampakkan kesedihan, lantas dia tersenyum kecut._

_"Kau menyukai Baekhyun Hyung cuma sebatas fans, jelas kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku," ujar Sehun lalu kembali menghela napas panjang. Dia meluruskan kedua kakinya sambil menengadahkan kepala ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi dengan sorot mata sendu._

Anniya, aku mengerti, Sehun-ah,_ batin Kai lirih, sorot kedua matanya ikut merapuh._

_"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Ini terlalu menyedihkan untukku," bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, seperti sedang mencoba untuk menguatkan hati serta pondasi jiwanya yang terkikis sedikit demi sedikit setiap kali mengingat betapa pahit cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sang diva EXO-K, Byun Baekhyun. _

_Benar yang dikatakan Kai, meski setengah mati Sehun berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati Baekhyun dan mencoba membuatnya berpaling dari kekasihnya yang sekaligus rekan satu tim mereka, Park Chanyeol, namun agaknya harapan tinggi Sehun mengenai akan berubahnya objek hati Baekhyun sedikit terlalu berlebihan. Dan kalaupun mungkin Baekhyun kemudian ada keinginan untuk memikirkan perasaan Sehun, tetap saja dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol. Bukan saja karena mereka teman satu tim dan kebersamaan label bernama EXO akan dipertaruhkan jika Baekhyun mengambil resiko mengadu-dombakan Sehun serta Chanyeol yang sama-sama berkepala panas, namun pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang tidak pernah punya niat untuk melepas Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi. _

_Semua orang di agensi sudah tahu mengenai kenyataan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berawal dari 'perjodohan' couple yang berakhir dengan benar-benar menjadi pasangan dan menuai banyak kontroversi dari 'orang dalam' sehingga dimunculkan rumor Baekhyun-Taeyeon. Selain untuk memperbaiki 'kesalahan' dari pihak agensi juga untuk menstabilkan saham serta dijadikan alat tidak langsung guna memutuskan hubungan ChanBaek meski hasil yang terjadi meleset dari perkiraan. Bukannya renggang, hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun malah semakin dekat setelah rumor. Bahkan momen mereka berhasil mengalahkan Baekhyun-Taeyeon yang ditarget akan booming dalam waktu lama. Agensi gigit jari._

_Bukan hanya karena rasa cinta yang besar yang membuat Baekhyun sangat bergantung pada Chanyeol, vice versa. Bukan hanya karena semua kecocokan mereka yang membuat mereka sulit untuk diretakkan apalagi dipisahkan, walau pada kenyataannya mereka lebih sering saling bermain api daripada ber-lovey dovey. Cemburu tanda cinta. Dan cemburu adalah salah satu cara untuk mengatasi kebosanan dalam hubungan mereka. Park Chanyeol, namja bertelinga dobi itu yang sudah membuat sang diva merubah orientasinya, memutuskan untuk mencintainya lebih dari mencintai wanita. Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidup Baekhyun, orang yang merubah semua pandangan dan rencana masa depannya. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol? Dan kenyataan itu membuat Sehun semakin terpuruk di dalam lautan harapan yang tanpa asa._

_Kai terdiam. Mata kelamnya perlahan bermendung pedih. _Aku juga tidak akan menyerah, Sehun-ah...

_"Oh, iya, Jongin-ah. Kau mau latihan 'kan? Aku ikut, ya," celetuk Sehun kemudian, merobek keheningan yang sempat tercipta dan sedikit mengagetkan Kai, membuatnya tergagap._

_"Ah? Eh? I-iya, iya, aku mau latihan," jawab namja berkulit tan itu belepotan._

_"Aku ikut." Sehun bangkit berdiri, merenggangkan persendian tubuhnya hingga terdengar bunyi _krek_ yang nyaring dari engsel-engsel tulangnya. "Tunggu aku, aku mau siap-siap dulu," pintanya lalu mulai berkeliling di kamar mencari tas ransel serta mengemas barang-barangnya._

_"Bukankah kau baru dari perusahaan? Tidur saja dulu," ujar Kai dengan mata bergerak mengikuti kesibukan Sehun yang mengambil ini dan itu untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya._

_"Anniya, aku sedang stress sekarang. Kalau aku tidur, aku bisa gila. Aku mau menari sampai pingsan, aku mau melepaskan semuanya lewat keringatku!" Sehun mengepalkan tangan penuh kemantapan, membuat Kai terkekeh. Perlahan namja tan berambut pirang tersebut bangkit berdiri._

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah dulu, aku akan mengambil tas," kata Kai sambil berjalan menuju pintu._

_"Yehet!" balas Sehun singkat._

**. . .**

"Jongin?" teguran pendek Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersentak seketika. Namja tinggi itu memandang Hyung-nya dengan mata hilang fokus.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, lengkap dengan mata bulatnya yang membola dan ekspresi 'tidak mengerti'-nya yang menggemaskan, membuat Kai tidak bisa merasa kesal meski lagi-lagi namja yang lebih tua setahun dari dirinya itu sedikit loading lama.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sehun hanya sedikit tertekan, tapi dia masih bisa mengatasinya. Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf pada Luhan Hyung kalau mereka bertemu," ungkap Kai sembari menyelesaikan kegiatannya memakai jaket.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu." Hanya itu tanggapan Kyungsoo. Kai menghentikan gerakannya sejenak.

"Miris ya, Hyung," lirih namja bernama asli Kim Jongin tersebut. Matanya berubah sayu.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai, kembali tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Dongsaeng-nya yang memang punya cara berpikir lebih matang dan dewasa ketimbang orang seusianya. Membuatnya terlihat bijak walau hal itu tersembunyi di balik sikapnya yang aktif dan riang seperti anak kecil.

"Banyak orang yang menyukai HunHan, banyak orang yang menganggap mereka real, tapi kenyataannya...kh-" Kai membuang napas dengan seringaian tipis.

"Entah apa yang akan dilakukan para fangirl itu kalau tahu HunHan hanya setting-an," desis Kai, kali ini dengan nada suara sedikit datar.

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Itu perintah, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Kembali ujung bibir Kai naik satu senti, wajahnya nampak keruh. "Tidak adil 'kan, Hyung? HunHan yang tidak ingin bersama, malah dijodohkan oleh perusahaan. Sementara, mungkin ada orang lain yang benar-benar ingin bersama tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan karena tidak ingin mendapat intimidasi."

"Siapa?" sahut Kyungsoo, bidak penasaran kembali bergerak dari sorot matanya.

Kai menoleh memandang Hyung-nya, lalu mengulum senyum penuh rahasia.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Jongin?" tangan kecil Kyungsoo meraih jaket Kai. Merajuk lagi. Merengek lagi. Sedangkan adiknya hanya bergeming sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Jonginie, beritahu aku siapa yang saling suka tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkan itu?" Kyungsoo menarik-narik pakaian Kai tanpa sadar jika sikapnya sekarang sama saja dengan dia sedang melakukan aegyo, membuat Kai tergelak.

"Kau ingin tahu sekali, sih, Hyung. Jangan suka ikut campur, nanti kau bisa kena masalah." Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari bajunya dan berjalan untuk mengambil tas.

"Aaa~ Kim Jongin, beritahu aku siapa orangnya. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa. Aku janji!" bujuk Kyungsoo. "Apa Luhan Hyung dan Xiumin Hyung? Atau Suho Hyung dan Jongdae?"

Kai tertawa keras. "Ya, darimana kau bisa berpikir kalau Suho Hyung dan Jongdae Hyung...ah, sudahlah." Namja itu mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli.

"Aku lihat itu di forum netizen yang membicarakan soal mereka...ah, bukan. Kita semua dibicarakan di sana," koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, berhentilah membaca hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu. Forum hanya tempat orang-orang berspekulasi tanpa tahu kebenarannya dan hanya memberikan bukti-bukti berdasarkan opini mereka."

"Tapi bukti-bukti itu masuk akal. Aku baru sadar kalau selama ini cara Jongdae melihat Suho Hyung sedikit 'berbeda'. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jongin?" Kyungsoo memunculkan cengiran polosnya yang khas.

Kai hanya tersenyum. "Ada KaiSoo juga 'kan? Mereka pasti mengatakan hal-hal yang fluff soal kita. Tapi buktinya, apa kita seperti yang mereka bilang?"

Kyungsoo tercenung sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Mereka bilang kita real, tapi sebenarnya..."

"Nah!" Kai menyela cepat kalimat kakaknya. "Berpikir saja seperti itu. Biarlah orang mau berkomentar apa, menulis apa, membuat fanvid apa, yang tahu kebenarannya adalah kita dan hanya kita. Jadi jangan terpengaruh dengan mereka. Pendapat orang berbeda-beda."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan kata-kata Kai, sungguh terlihat sangat imut.

"Di konser selanjutnya, sepertinya kita harus membuat banyak momen, Hyung," celetuk Kai begitu selesai menyisir rambut dan memakai topi.

"Eh?" tanggap Kyungsoo singkat.

"Aku lihat di review konser kemarin, banyak yang menulis kecewa karena KaiSoo momen sangat sedikit. Dan Manager Hyung bilang, fanclub kita semakin bertambah. Ah, aku juga menemukan ada yang membahas soal KaiSoo projek untuk konser nanti," jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan fans," tuturnya lantas tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan bentuk hati di bibirnya.

Kai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke arah samping. "Ne," ujarnya singkat.

"Dan berhentilah membuat ChanSoo momen. Para KaiSoo shipper selalu memanas dengan ChanBaek shipper setiap kali ada momen itu," dengus Kai membuat Kyungsoo tergelak tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Kkamjong! Kajja!" terdengar teriakan lantang dari arah luar. Suara Sehun.

"Eoh!" jawab Kai sambil berteriak juga. "Aku berangkat dulu, Hyung."

"Hati-hati. Pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Sehun bilang dia mau menggila hari ini. Mungkin kami akan pulang sangat larut atau kalau tidak, besok pagi sekalian."

"Tapi besok ada jadwal..." kalimat Kyungsoo menggantung, gurat kekhawatiran muncul di mata bulatnya.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Kai tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku membeli obat demam, stoknya sudah habis," sindir Kyungsoo membuat Kai tertawa singkat.

"Ah, sialan kau, Hyung," umpatnya. "Baiklah, aku berangkat."

"Ne," angguk Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti arah gerakan Kai ke pintu kamar dengan putaran bola matanya.

Kai berhenti di dekat pintu, terdiam dan tidak jua memegang knop. Perlahan dia membalik badannya, memandang Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Wae? Ada yang lupa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Kai tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lagi dan mengulurkan tangan.

Ngek~

Dengan manis tangan Kai menjepit hidung Hyung-nya dan menariknya ke depan sampai Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal jatuh.

"YA, KIM JONGIN!" pekik Kyungsoo penuh kemarahan sambil memegang hidungnya yang memerah, namun Kai hanya tertawa dan buru-buru ngibrit keluar kamar.

"Wae wae wae?" tanya Sehun kaget ketika Kai melompat ke arahnya dan langsung menariknya pergi.

"Sudah, ayo cepat pergi!" ajak Kai sambil tidak berhenti tertawa.

"YA, Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo memburu adiknya ke beranda dan mendapatkan tubuh tegap itu yang sedang sibuk mencari pasangan sepatunya.

"Aow! Hyung, appo! Mian! Aow! Hahaha!" Kai mengaduh sambil tergelak menghindari semua cubitan, keplakan, dan pukulan cantik tangan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang melihatnya tak ingin melerai dan malah ikut tertawa menikmati penyiksaan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

_"Tidak adil 'kan, Hyung? HunHan yang tidak ingin bersama, malah dijodohkan oleh perusahaan. Sementara, mungkin ada orang lain yang benar-benar ingin bersama tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan karena tidak ingin mendapat intimidasi."_

_Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Aku pasti akan memperjuangkanmu, Kyungsoo Hyung..._ dan sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat cubitan serta pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya, mata kelam Kai menatap lembut pada wajah riang Kyungsoo yang nampak begitu dekat dengannya sekarang.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Chapter perdana~~~( ^o^)  
>Like I said before, official couple ft crack couple :3 udah ada warning di awal, jadi jangan pada protes ya, kekeke<p>

Duhhh, aku kangennn sama kalian semuaaa~  
>Readers-nim yang heboh-heboh dan bayangan hitam yang unyu-unyu, saking unyunya jadi gemes pengen ngecat kalian jadi warna pelangi masa XD biar mirip rambut Sehun era Wolf :3<br>ditunggu tobatnya yaa, karena upacara ruwat sudah dipersiapkan dengan sedemikian rupa ^^ kkk

Dan kalo ada yang tanya ini maincast-nya siapa, maaf maincast-nya KaiSoo :3 tapi tetep sih bakal ada penjelasan lumayan detail soal cast lain, yehet

Again, **review?**

* * *

><p>To:<p>

**Prince Changsa | ulaila19 | exonderwear | CB11270506 | Roxanne Jung | Pororo Kim | bubbleLu | exindira | springboynyet | sunrise blossom | n13zelf | oneheartforsuju | hanifatias14 | Deisa | Kim Zuki | RiKyungie | ****blackwhite1214**  
>dan para "<strong>bayangan hitam<strong>" yang speechless setelah baca FF ini ^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing, review lagi yaaa, ppyong~

* * *

><p><strong>FAQ CORNER<strong>

Q: Aku, akuuuu! Aku kangeeeen :D  
>A: Aku juga kangennn! Mumumu :* #ditampol<p>

Q: Aku penasaran sama ceritanya, aku mau tau sebenernya ada apa dibalik OTP itu sendiri. Tenang, semuanya aku kembalikan ke reality.. Hehe  
>A: Yehet! Biar gimana pun ini juga cuma fiksi, jadi jangan terlalu pcy (percaya). Meski banyak adegan yang sengaja dimiripkan XD #plak<p>

Q: Btw, ini pair utamanya KaiSoo ya?  
>A: Bisa dibilang gitu :3 lebih fokus ke KaiSoo, yehet<p>

Q: by the way, nanti cark pairnya siapa aja eon? chansoo kah? atau hunsoo juga?  
>A: Mau tau? List-nya bakal puanjanggg kayak kereta Pramex XD<p>

Q: author kemana aja baru update *.*  
>A: Iya, mian ._. kebanyakan ngegalon di te el soalnya ( '-') btw, nick kamu yang hunpinkupinku itu unyu loh, kenapa ga pake itu aja? Kkk salam kenal juga~^^<p>

Q: entah kenapa jiwa fujo aku lbh memilih otp tanpa crack :(  
>A: Aku juga sih, tapi selama mereka bahagia kita bisa ngapain? *eh #abaikan ._.<p>

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


End file.
